1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector having a structure in which a plurality of molded housings molded to connection parts of electric wires and metal terminal fittings are accommodated and held in an overmolded housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 illustrates a connector disclosed in PTL 1 below.
The connector 100 includes a metal terminal fitting 120 connected to the terminal of an electric wire 110, a molded housing 140 which is molded to a connection part 130 between the electric wire 110 and the metal terminal fitting 120 to cover the connection part 130, and an overmolded housing 150 which accommodates and holds the molded housing 140. A seal ring 180 is fitted to the outer periphery of the intermediate part of the overmolded housing 150.
The metal terminal fitting 120 includes a tab portion 121 connected to a female terminal 210 in a mating connector 200, and an electric wire crimping portion 122 which is provided at the base end of the tab portion 121 and to which the terminal of the electric wire 110 is crimp connected.
The connection part 130 between the electric wire 110 and the metal terminal fitting 120 described above means a range from the end portion of a coating portion 111 of the electric wire 110 that approaches the electric wire crimping portion 122 to a root portion 121a of the tab portion 121.
The molded housing 140 is mounted to the metal terminal fitting 120 so as to watertightly cover the outer periphery of the connection part 130.
In the connector 100 of PTL 1, a bracket 160 is fixed to the overmolded housing 150. The bracket 160 is fixed to a case 230 with a bolt 170 through a mounting hole 162 when the connector 100 is fitted into a hood portion 220 of the mating connector 200.